Ten Ways to Propose
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways. Rating up due to last drabble.
1. Oblivious

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Oblivious (Rated T)**

Natsu sighed halfheartedly as he wandered into the Guild, his keys dangling in his hand.

"Hey, Natsu! What's up?" Lucy greeted cheerfully from her usual table.

"I think I have a problem, Lucy," the fire mage replied glumly.

"Oh?"

"You see…Gray's been a bit distant the past few days. And I don't know what I did to upset him."

"Are you sure he's upset with you? He could be down about something with one of his missions. Did you ask him what was wrong?"

"I tried! But whenever I went up to him to talk about it, he just got all gloomy-like and said he had to go!" natsu exclaimed, tossing his keys onto the table. "I don't know what to do."

It was Lucy's turn to sigh, and she averted his gaze to the table. Why did the ice mage have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he—

"Natsu, what's that?" Lucy asked suddenly, pointing at Natsu's keychain.

"What's what?" he replied, gazing at the keys splayed down on the table. A flash of gold caught his eye. "What _is_ that? I never put that there!"

"Natsu, I…I think it's a ring. Is that an engagement ring?!" Lucy stammered in realization.

"Have you been sniffing something weird again, Lucy? Because there's no way Gray would—"

"Then why is 'My Dragon' inscribed inside the band?"

The fire mage snatched the keys from Lucy and examined the ring. It was just a simple gold band, but sure enough, inscribed on the inside was 'My Dragon.' Natsu felt himself melt inside. But was Gray actually meaning to propose?

* * *

Natsu stormed into Gray's apartment building, then he stormed up the stairs, then he stormed into Gray's apartment, and then he stormed right up to his couch.

"What's this?" the fire mage inquired, thrusting the gold ring in front of Gray's face.

The ice mage's expression faltered, his blue eyes shooting up to meet Natsu's blazing green ones. "You found it."

"Found it? It was on my keychain! How could I not find it?!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Natsu, it's been there for about a week. Had I known you were so oblivious, I'd have done this differently," commented the ice mage as he rose from his seat. He walked around the coffee table so that he stood before Natsu and took the ring from his hand.

"Done what differently?" Natsu asked, confused.

Gray smiled and slipped the ring onto Natsu's ring finger. It was a perfect fit. "Will you marry me, Natsu?"

"What?" the fire mage gasped. "Y-You want me t-to m-marry me?"

"I do. Will you marry me?" Gray repeated.

Natsu just gaped like a fish for a few moments before he threw his arms around the ice mage's neck, startling him. "Yes! Of course I wanna marry you!"

"Good. Because I wasn't taking 'no' for an answer," he smirked, pulling Natsu in for a heated kiss.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	2. Taco Bell

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Taco Bell (Rated T; Modern/AU)**

Gray knew this was sappy, cheesy, and completely unlike him, but he knew that his boyfriend would get all mushy over it anyway. As long as he had the guts to actually go through with it.

Natsu dragged his lover into his favorite place to eat of all time: Taco Bell. He loved ordering the special deals because it meant he could eat ten or more tacos without getting any weird looks. And to top it off, the hot sauce was to die for!

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" the pinkette asked, looking up at his blue-eyed boyfriend.

"I'm…not really hungry right now. Just go ahead and order," replied Gray nervously.

Not sure why he was acting this way, Natsu thought he'd inquire further, but his stomach protested…loudly. Placing his order, he received it almost immediately. Giddy over the thought of devouring his tacos, the pinkette pranced over to a booth, Gray trailing behind.

As Natsu bit into his first taco, he stopped. "I forgot the hot sauce!" he gasped, looking appalled.

"I'll get it, Natsu," offered Gray, rising to go to the container holding the hot sauce packets. Normally, he'd just grab a handful and drop it on the table in front of his boyfriend, but he was a man on a mission.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the manager as he watched the man before him dig through the hot sauce packets.

Gray glared at him. The manager backed away slowly.

Turning his attention back to the hot sauce packets, he found what he was looking for and pocketed it. Then he grabbed a handful of hot sauce packets and returned to Natsu.

"What took you so long?" Natsu pouted.

"They, uh, had to refill the thing with hot sauce," stated Gray as he dropped the packets in front of him. "I need to…go to the bathroom."

And then he left.

Well, that was weird. Gray didn't normally use the word 'thing,' and he sure as hell didn't use public restrooms. Just what was going on?

Too bad his stomach took over again. Dousing his tacos in hot sauce, he soon began to devour them.

* * *

By the time Gray came back, Natsu had finished his tacos. And when he slid into the booth next to the pinkette, his boyfriend immediately began asking questions.

"What's with you today? You didn't eat! You took way too long getting hot sauce! And why'd you say 'thing'? And why were you in the bathroom for so long?"

"I have a very good reason for all of those things." Gray cringed when he used the word 'thing' again.

His boyfriend looked at him skeptically.

Gray suddenly slid something across the table, placing it directly in front of Natsu. "You missed one."

"Huh?" Natsu looked down. There was a hot sauce packet in front of him. "So. It's just a hot sauce packet."

"Look closer, Natsu."

And he did. Natsu hadn't noticed that the hot sauce packet actually had _sayings_ on them and this one…this one said…'Will you marry me?' Shakily picking up the packet, he felt something on the other side. Turning it around, he saw that a ring had been taped to it. His head shot up, looking at Gray expectantly.

"Well? What's your answer?" Gray asked timidly.

"A hot sauce packet? You asked me to marry you with a hot sauce packet?"

Gray had the audacity to look sheepish.

"I think it's cute. You really are a sappy romantic," said Natsu as he hugged his lover, making him blush.

"Natsu, an answer please?" Gray begged softly, his face getting even hotter.

"I would love to marry you!"

Gray smiled and kissed him.

"Do you think Taco Bell caters?"

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	3. Dessert

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Dessert (Rated T)**

Natsu swallowed nervously as he hesitantly glanced at his icy lover. Gray glared ominously at their surroundings—which just so happened to be a fancy restaurant—a frown marring his features. The fire mage knew Gray wasn't having a good time, but he didn't know why.

"Are you okay, Gray?" Natsu inquired gently.

Okay? That was the understatement of the year. "I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine."

Gray sighed exasperatedly. All he'd wanted was at least _one_ whole minute without any interruptions. Was that too much to ask? Apparently it was. Because whenever he tried to set the mood to 'pop the question,' a waiter would come up and ask them how their meal was or if they needed anything. At this point, the frustrated ice mage was about to lodge his steak knife into their waiter's neck.

And so he'd waited. Five minutes had gone by. He and Natsu had finished their dinner, and the waiter had yet to make himself known again. Perhaps now was the right time.

"Natsu—"

"Dessert's here!" Natsu interrupted, his eyes hinting nervousness and excitement.

Gray grew confused. "We didn't order any dessert."

"Here is your dessert, gentlemen," announced the waiter, placing a decorative plate in front of them before leaving.

The ice mage eyed the dessert suspiciously. It was a small box made out of chocolate complete with an ornamental chocolate lid. It probably had some raspberries or little chocolates inside.

Gray removed the lid to the box. There seemed to be an assortment of little chocolates and a—

"Some fucking moron lost their ring in the damn dessert," he growled. "This is completely unsanitary."

"Gray—"

"Waiter!" the ice mag roared.

"Gray, wait! The ring is supposed to be in there," Natsu explained quickly. His lover just gave him a baffled look. "I…I ordered the dessert."

The information _still_ wasn't sinking in.

"And you say that _I'm_ slow," the fire mage mumbled irately. "Gray, will you marry me?"

Natsu watched as his lover's eyes widened comically, and he gaped at him.

"You're…asking _me_?" Gray balked.

"Y-Yeah," he replied nervously.

"No!"

Natsu's heart plummeted. "No?" he echoed, pain filling his voice.

It was then Gray noticed his mistake. "That's not what I meant!" he clarified hurriedly.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I…I wanted to ask _you_ …tonight. But you beat me to it. This is going to sound stupid. I was saying no to you _asking_ me to marry you, not saying no to _marrying_ you. So…will you marry me, Natsu?" Gray asked, pulling out the ring meant for the fire mage.

"U-Um…yes?" Well, that was strange. "So let me get this straight. You didn't want me to ask you? Why?"

"It wouldn't be proper."

"What's not proper about it?"

"I'm the dominant one in this relationship, so it's my responsibility to propose to you," explained Gray matter-of-factly.

Natsu stifled a groan. It _would_ be something like that. "You really are full of yourself, you know that?"

"I disagree. The majority of the time, you're full of _me_ ," he smirked, chuckling to himself when a bright red blush erupted on Natsu's face.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	4. Rubber Ducky

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Rubber Ducky (Rated T)**

"Gray! I'm home!" Natsu called as he entered their apartment. No answer.

Taking the steps two at a time, he reached their bedroom and opened the door. "Gray?"

"In here, Natsu," answered the ice mage. He was in the bathroom. "Did you have fun with Lucy today?"

"Yeah! We—what's all this?" his boyfriend inquired as soon as he stepped into the bathroom.

The lights were off, but a soft, warm glow lit up the bathroom; scented candles lined the counter and edges of the tub, where a bath had been drawn—with bubbles! Rose petals littered the tiled floor in various colors, making everything smells exotic.

"Do you like it, Natsu?"

"You did this for me?" Natsu asked, touched by the intimate nature of the setting.

"Yes. So just relax and take your bath," Gray replied, kissing the fire mage softly on the lips before leaving him all alone. Natsu smiled after him. He truly had a wonderful lover.

Discarding his clothing, he stepped into the tub and lowered himself into the refreshing warmth that lapped at his tired body. Soon, his muscles began to relax and he breathed deeply, inhaling the soothing aroma of roses and wild cherry from the candles. It was so peaceful, serene. He could stay like this for the rest of the evening.

Closing his eyes, the fire mage sank deeper into the water, submerging himself until only his head was visible. He was going to have to give Gray a treat later for this, a very _grateful_ treat.

Suddenly, something poked him in the leg. Peeking through slit eyes, he noticed a little rubber ducky floating in the water next to him and chuckled. That was sweet. His lover knew he had a soft spot for these things.

Reaching out for it, he lifted the rubber ducky to his face and squeaked it, making him giggle. But then something slid and hit his finger. There was something tied around the duck's neck.

Inspecting the rubber ducky closely, he had to do a double take in order to verify if what he was looking at was real or not. Pinching himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he realized he _was_ awake and staring at a ring. Quickly untying it from the neck, he tossed the rubber ducky into the water and slid the ring on his finger.

Gray was so romantic. He'd never given him jewelry before.

The fire mage's eyes looked back down to the rubber ducky, which, in his haste, had landed upside down. Deciding to place it upright, he grabbed it, but then noticed something else. There was something written on the bottom of the rubber ducky.

Hesitantly, he read what was written and nearly dropped the toy in his shock. It read: 'Will you marry me?'

Gripping the rubber ducky in his hand, Natsu rose from the tub and slid across the bathroom floor, determined to find Gray. Nearly falling out of the bathroom, he found his lover instantly; he'd been sitting on the bed. And now, he was looking at him amusedly.

"I take it you found the ring?" Gray asked, amusement glistening in his eyes.

Natsu nodded mutely.

"The question, too?"

He nodded again.

"And your answer?"

The fire mage pounced on him. "Yes!" he exclaimed, kissing the ice mage passionately.

Gray pulled away, smirking. "You're getting me all wet, Natsu."

"What do you—ah!" Natsu yelped, leaping off his lover when he realized the condition he was in. He'd been so shocked by Gray's proposal that he left the bathroom with _nothing_ but bubbles on his skin. What _had_ he been thinking?

Making to bolt for the bathroom, Gray caught him around the middle and pulled him up against him, his hot breath making his neck tingle.

"Not so fast, Natsu. I'm not finished with you yet. I'm _very_ glad you said 'yes.' Now, let me show you what I plan to do to you on our honeymoon. Look at it this way," started the ice mage, gripping Natsu's member in his hand, "as a little teaser for what's to come."

"Ah! Gray!"

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	5. Tradition

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Tradition (Rated T)**

 _I can do this. I can do this. I can do this_ , Gray thought as he stepped into the guild where Natsu said he'd be.

However, when the door opened and he saw nearly all of his guild mates there, his mantra changed to, _I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this._

No one seemed to notice his presence. They were too engrossed in watching Cana and Makarov compete in their drinking contest.

"I know what you're up to."

Gray took that back. Someone _did_ notice he was there. But why did it have to be _Gajeel_ of all people.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the ice mage grumbled, trying to keep a straight face.

"For starters, your body is tenser than usual, your eyes are shifty, and you're your hand is fidgetin' in your pocket. Either you're not bein' satisfied and have chosen to take care of your needs right now, or you plan on poppin' the question to Salamander over there," elaborated Gajeel.

 _HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW?!_ Gray roared inside his head. "You are sorely mistaken," he ground out, hoping that Gajeel wouldn't do anything to put him on the spot.

But the dragon-slayer had a plan of his own. An evil glinting reflecting in his eyes, he decided to interrupt the little competition for something he deemed as far more interesting.

"Hey, Salamander! Gray has something he wants to ask you!" Gajeel yelled.

Natsu turned his gaze from the competition, his eyes lighting up when he noticed Gray. "Oh, yeah? What's that?"

The ice mage was livid. If he could have, he would've snapped Gajeel's neck, chopped his body into tiny pieces, and scattered the remains all around Fiore. But alas, that was considered murder, and Natsu wouldn't be too pleased with that.

"Gray," Natsu whined. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Um…" For once, Gray was at a loss for words.

"Come on, Gray," Gajeel taunted. "Ask him or I _will_."

The fire mage looked at his lover expectantly. "What's he talking about?"

It was now or never. Swallowing hard, Gray lowered himself to one knee. "Natsu, I know we've had our ups and downs before, and through it all, I've never stopped loving you. A-And I want to take our relationship to a more…permanent level. Wh-What I'm trying to say is…aw, fuck it…Natsu, will you marry me?"

Okay, so maybe he'd had a rough start, but the finish was all that mattered, right? Right?!

"Oh, Gray! I thought you'd never ask!" exclaimed Natsu as he launched himself at the ice mage. "Of course I—wait…you got a ring, right?"

"A ring?" the ice mage echoed. "A ring! Yes! I have a ring!" Gray dug around in his pockets until he produced a small, velvet box. Opening it, he tried again. "Natsu, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Gray! Ye—did you get me the right sized ring? because—"

"Just answer the damn question!" Gray snapped, losing his patience completely. Did Natsu not know how difficult something like this was?

"Okay, already. What's got you so worked up?" replied Natsu heatedly.

The ice mage's eyes narrowed.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" Natsu answered quickly. He didn't like the look he was getting.

Soon, everyone started clapping for the happy couple. But it didn't last that long. There was a simultaneous sound of slapping throughout the guild.

"Why can't you do something like that?" Lucy accused Loke.

"Can't _you_ ever be romantic?" declared Levy, glaring at Gajeel.

"Oh, don't think _you're_ off the hook!" stated Erza as she caught sight of Jellal trying to sneak away.

"See what you did? You started a war," said Natsu, pointing at their squabbling friends.

"They'll get over it," commented Gray as he dragged Natsu out of the guild. "At least until you throw the bouquet at the wedding. I can see them tackling each other over it already."

The fire mage rolled his eyes. Taking his fiancé's hand, they left the ruckus that was leading to a guild brawl behind them.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	6. Hangman

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Hangman (Rated T; Modern/AU)**

Natsu screamed bloody murder. The game controller fell from him limp fingers and plummeted to the floor. His expression was grave, his eyes were fully dilated, and he had ceased to breathe.

"No!" the pinkette screamed once more, his expression changing. This couldn't be happening! It just couldn't!

He'd spent _hours_ trying to win this Boss Battle! And after his victory—just when it was about to save—the fucking power went out!

Glaring mercilessly at the television screen, he rose from his seating position on the floor and moved, hoping to find Gray—somewhere—in this pitch black apartment. Alas, luck was not on his side today, for as soon as he started walking, he bumped into the couch and stumbled over it, landing quite awkwardly over the side.

"Natsu!" Gray called urgently, a little strobe of light making its way into the living room. "Are you all right? I heard you scream!"

"I'm fine," came Natsu's muffled reply as he righted himself on the couch. "I beat the final boss. When I went to save, the stupid power went out!"

" _That's_ why you screamed?" Gray balked.

"Yeah. Why else?"

Gray huffed. "So much for saving the damsel in distress," he mumbled.

"Hey! I'm not a damsel!" protested the pinkette.

"By the way you screamed, I beg to differ," he smirked in response to his flustered boyfriend.

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "Well, what are we gonna do since the power's out?"

"We can play a game," Gray offered.

"For the last time, I'm not playing nighttime tag with the glow-in-the-dark condoms!" Natsu barked.

"I wasn't going to suggest that." Chuckling, Gray settled himself next to him on the couch. As he reached for the notepad he always kept next to it, he grabbed a pen and started drawing some lines on the open page. "Let's play Hangman."

"Hangman? What the hell." Natsu held the flashlight while he watched Gray draw the gallows. The lines for his phrase were drawn next to it.

"This phrase is two words," explained Gray. "Good luck."

Natsu stared at the lines.

— — — — —

— —

"Um…is there an A?" It was always good to start off with vowels, right?

"Yes. And on your first try, too. I'm impressed, Natsu."

The pinkette glared at him and stared at the phrase again.

— A — — —

— —

Should he go with another vowel?

"E?"

— A — — —

— E

Natsu smiled proudly at his work. He hadn't gotten one wrong so far.

"I?"

"Sorry, Natsu," said Gray, connecting a head to the noose on the gallows.

Perhaps he should move onto consonants. "Is there an…S?"

"Wrong again." Gray added the body.

What _other_ letters were commonly used? "What about an R?"

Gray smirked.

— A R R —

— E

"What the fuck?" Natsu growled. That did _not_ help him at all. What the hell was that even supposed to say? "T?"

"Nope." Gray added an arm. "You only have three body parts left."

Natsu whined. "Um…what about an N?" Gray drew another arm. "Can't I get a hint?"

"You have to figure this one out on your own. No hints."

Maybe if he stared at the letters long enough, a word would come to him. No such luck. He was just going to go out on a limb and pick a letter.

"Y?" he asked hopelessly.

— A R R Y

— E

"You mean I got that? But that doesn't even help! What the fuck is –ARRY –E?"

Gray bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from laughing.

"What about…B?"

When Gray drew a leg, Natsu knew all was lost. If he got this next one wrong, he'd lose. Staring at the letters again, he tried with all his might to figure out what it said and then suddenly…it clicked.

"M?"

MARRY

ME

The pinkette's gaze shot up to Gray's and there was an interesting look in his eyes from what he could see in the dim light.

Natsu took the pen from Gray's hand, drew his own gallows on the paper and made three little lines.

"It's your turn," said Natsu, keeping his eyes glued to the paper.

— — —

"Is there a Y?" Gray asked.

Y — —

"An E?"

Y E —

"S?"

Y E S

"You'll really marry me, Natsu?" Gray inquired.

Natsu smiled warmly at him. "Yes."

Sighing in relief, Gray pulled him into his lap and nuzzled him. "I love you, Natsu."

"I love you, too, Gray."

They leaned into one another, their lips meeting eagerly as they passionately expressed how much those three simple words rang true.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	7. Party

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Party (Rated T)**

"Happy Birthday, dear Natsu! Happy Birthday to you!" the guild and a few other friends sang as Gray brought out his birthday cake. Quickly consuming the candles' flames, everyone applauded while throwing confetti.

"Would you do the honors in cutting your cake, Natsu?" Gray asked.

"Sure!" Natsu replied excitedly as he proceeded to cut the cake, but then he stopped. "They gave me the wrong cake!"

His friends—unknown to him—were trying very hard not to snicker. Even Gray was having a difficult time staying serious.

"What do you mean, Natsu?"

"My cake doesn't say, 'Happy Birthday' at all! This is someone else's cake!" The fire mage was becoming hysterical. Someone else had his birthday cake!

"It doesn't say, 'Happy Birthday?' Well, that's odd," stated Lucy, smirking.

"Odd? This is horrible! Someone else is eating my birthday cake!"

"Natsu, what does this cake say that's made you so upset?"

Natsu blanched. He only noticed that it hadn't said, 'Happy Birthday.' The fire mage hadn't bothered to check what it _actually_ said.

"Um…it says, 'Will you marry me? Love…Gr…ay.' U-Uh." His head shot up and he stared at the ice mage.

"Your obliviousness is just too cute sometimes, Natsu. So, will you finally be mine for now and forever?" Gray asked as he approached his lover, a small velvet box with an engagement ring in his hand.

Natsu just gaped at him.

But the scene became too much for everyone else; they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" the embarrassed fire mage demanded.

"O-Only you would obsess over someone else eating your birthday cake rather than actually reading the message on it!" stammered Gajeel as he laughed.

Glaring at everyone, he turned back to Gray. "I'll marry you, but on _one_ condition."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"You help me shut them up," finished Natsu as he grabbed a handful of cake and launched it at Gajeel. It hit him in the mouth, which had recently been open due to his hysterical outburst; now he was choking on cake.

"I think I can help with that," said the ice mage, taking his own handful of cake and launching it at Sting. It hit him square in the head and he toppled over, cake covered candles sticking to his face.

"You didn't have to hit him with the candles, Gray."

"Yes, I did. He laughed at you."

"Everyone laughed at me."

"True, but I needed an excuse to hit Sting. He _really_ gets on my nerves."

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	8. Theater

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Theater (Rated T; Modern/AU)**

"Wait. Let me get this straight. You rented out a movie theater for us?" Natsu asked in surprise as his boyfriend led him into the empty theater. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with you…alone," replied Gray softly as he anxiously brought the pinkette toward the first row of seats. Thank goodness Erza owned the place. He owed her _big_ for this.

When they sat down, Natsu just stared at him. "There has to be more to it than that. You wouldn't just do something like this just to spend time alone with me. What're you up to?"

Gray shifted in his seat, his eyes gluing themselves to the blank screen. "Patience, Natsu."

"You should know by now I don't have any," he said, pouting as he crossed his arms in irritation.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and music started playing. It took the pinkette a few seconds before he realized it was theirsong: _You're the Inspiration_ by Chicago.

Then something started playing on the big screen. It was a slide show…of their favorite photos of them together. Natsu felt tears prick his eyes as he listened to the song and gazed at the pictures fondly.

There were pictures of them holding hands, embracing one another, staring into each other's eyes with all the love in the world, kissing sweetly underneath a full moon—it was one of their first kisses ever.

And there were also photos of their first date!

Wait! Who the hell took the photos?! Natsu surely would have remembered if they'd been photographed or not! Well, he'd worry about that later.

The pinkette felt Gray take his hand in his and the tears finally began to fall. This was so sweet of him! So romantic!

There was video clip footage, too! And of them spending time together! Natsu was over the moon in love with Gray right now. What had made him do something so sentimental?

As the final note of the song rang out, the lights gradually came back on. Natsu, overjoyed by Gray's surprise, turned to thank him, but halted in his movement when he realized his boyfriend was now kneeling in front of him.

"I do need you, Natsu. Forever and always," he started, reaching into his jacket pocket and withdrawing a black velvet box. Gray opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "I love you with all my heart, and if you'll have me, I'd love for us to be together forever. Natsu, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Gray," Natsu gasped, their eyes meeting. "Yes! My answer is yes!"

They enveloped themselves in a warm embrace, their love for one another showing on their vibrant faces before their lips met in a searing kiss.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	9. Kitten

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Kitten (Rated T; Modern/AU)**

Natsu sat on the couch as Gray told him to do. "What's this all about?"

"Close your eyes," directed his boyfriend.

"Why?" whined the pinkette, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Just close your eyes, and _keep_ them closed until I tell you to open them."

Resigning himself, natsu leaned back into the couch, listening to the fading footsteps of his boyfriend. A few minutes later, Gray returned.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

Suddenly, Natsu felt something warm, soft, and _very_ wriggly land in his lap. Shrieking, he yanked his hands away from his face, ready to attack whatever had landed in his lap. But when he saw what was there, he squealed in delight.

"A kitten!" he cooed, swooping up the blue kitten in his arms. "He's adorable, Gray."

Gray smiled as Natsu cuddled the kitten and began laughing when the tiny creature started pawing at the pinkette's face.

Smiling, Natsu scratched behind the kitten's ears. "Does he have a name yet?" he asked, his hand finding a collar. He soon discovered that there was a tag on it already. Turning it over, he read the…name?

Shaken up, the pinkette looked at Gray hesitantly. "This isn't a joke, is it?" Natsu asked softly.

"No. It isn't," Gray replied just as quietly, his serious tone reflecting the truth in his eyes.

Looking back down at the collar, Natsu's fingers grazed the carved inscription in the metal. The question, 'Will you marry me?' stood out prominently on the cat tag. He brought the kitten to his chest and nodded mutely, too at a loss for words.

Gray heaved a sigh of relief and embraced both Natsu and the kitten. "I love you so much, Natsu."

"I love you, too, Gray," the emotional pinkette replied in a cracked voice.

Leaning in, Gray lowered his head and kissed his lover deeply, drawing a delighted moan from him. However, the kitten—not wanting to feel left out—leaned up, too, and started rubbing their faces with his.

Breaking their heated kiss, they stared down at the kitten, who now looked guilty. He purred slightly and cocked his head unsurely.

"He is just too cute," said Natsu, kissing the kitten on the head.

If Gray didn't know any better, he'd have said the kitten smirked at him. No way in hell was this kitten going to win!

"Why are you glaring at him?" Natsu demanded. "You're making him nervous."

"He—"

"Don't go blaming him because you can't control your damn hormones!" interrupted the pinkette as he picked up the kitten.

As he turned to walk away—leaving Gray alone of the couch—the kitten looked at him over Natsu's shoulder, his tongue sticking out as if taunting him.

HE WAS LOSING NATSU TO A KITTEN!

"Natsu, wait! I'm sorry! You're still marrying me, right? Natsu?"

* * *

 **End Drabble**


	10. Love

**Ten Ways to Propose**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Marriage Proposal Drabble Collection! This set of ten separate One-Shots features Gray proposing to Natsu in ten very different ways.

* * *

 **Love (Rated M for Mature; Sexual Content)**

Natsu arched his back even higher as Gray increased the pace of his thrusts, striking his over-sensitive prostrate every time. Releasing his grip on the sheets, the fire mage moved his hands to his lover's back, clawing at him in a primal manner, urging him to go even deeper and harder.

The ice mage growled, pausing his relentless pounding only momentarily so that he could reposition himself. Lifting his lover's legs, he placed them on his shoulders and started quickening his pace all over again.

His head lolling to the side, Natsu felt his arms go limp, dropping back to the bed as if lifeless. "G-Gray!" he groaned as the ice mage hit his sweet spot over and over again. Opening his eyes, he stared up at his lover, his face as flushed as sweaty as his own.

But then something caught his eye. What was on the ceiling?

Trying to focus on the glowing symbols above them, Natsu moaned as he tried to decipher the message while being pleasured to no end. It said, 'Will you marry me?' The question was written in glowing runes. He could see that now!

An overwhelming warmth of love and affection filled his soul after he read that. Gray loved him! Gray wanted to marry him!

"Ah!" Natsu gasped as Gray gave a particular snap with his hips, signaling that their climax was about to cum.

Using what strength he had left, the pinkette pulled down his lover into a heated kiss, and when he came, he screamed, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Gray roared his completion a few seconds behind him, collapsing as gently as he could on his exhausted lover.

"Usually…it's my _name_ …you scream," the ice mage panted. "Why'd you—"

He was interrupted by Natsu pointing at the ceiling. So he knew. Well, that had actually happened sooner than expected. Gray had wanted them to see the message together after they'd made love.

Smiling softly, he leaned down and placed light, gentle kisses on Natsu's face. "Will you marry me, Natsu?"

"Yes," the fire mage sighed, wrapping his arms around Gray. This was where he truly belonged.

They kissed once more, melting into each other's love and warmth before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, forever wondering of the dreams that would come true tomorrow.

* * *

 **End Drabble**


End file.
